Display systems are well known in the art. Such systems can be used, for example, for retail display of various types of items. Consumers will likely recognize such systems which can include shelves for displaying merchandise, hangars from which items may be displayed, and media boards for merchandise display and for advertising materials. Such display systems can also be used for office arrangements, and can include writing surfaces, shelving and the like.
One known type of display or partition system includes a pair of standards or upright posts between which a partition is mounted. A plate-like element is positioned and mounted between the partition and each post. The plate element is mounted between the post and the partition by fastening elements resembling bolts. The plate-like element includes a plurality of pairs of square projections extending therefrom. Shelf brackets having downwardly facing hooks can be mounted to the partition by engaging the hooks with the square projections.
In another known type of shelving support structure, a pair of elongated metal sheets are positioned in parallel, spaced from one another. The sheets are connected by two metal rods that are bent in a serpentine manner to form a series of square wave configurations that extend along the length of the sheets. Shelf support brackets can be inserted between the metal sheets and engage with the bent rods.
Still other display systems are known that use a gondola type base unit (e.g., expanded base unit) and an upright supporting structure. The display can be erected adjacent to a like display, and can include lugs extending between display units. Shelves can be hung from the side-by-side display units from the lugs extending therebetween.
Inasmuch as known display systems may function well for displaying merchandise, they suffer from a number of drawback. First, such known systems are generally not flexible. That is, they can be erected in only a limited number of configurations and require some type of intermediate interconnecting member. In addition, whereas portions of such known systems can carry a particular color scheme or environment, for example, as part of a partition wall, because of the way in which such known display systems are manufactured, the color scheme is permanent and cannot be changed.
There has also been a trend to use such display systems in temporary settings, such as art and crafts shows, and in remote kiosks, such as those often seen free standing in shopping malls. Use of such display systems in temporary and remote locations requires that the systems be flexible, that is, erectable in a wide variety of configurations, and readily assembled and disassembled. Known display systems do not afford flexibilty and ready erectability, with aesthetic appeal.
Accordingly, there continues to be a need for a flexible and readily erectable display system, that permits a wide variety of display configurations, in combination with quick assembly and disassembly. Preferably, such a display system also affords aesthetic appeal by providing interchangeable color schemes and other visually appealing effects and appurtenances.